videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
WWE NXT: The Future Is Now/Moves pack
this is an unlockable pack which adds a lot of new signatures and finishers. Signatures Corner Super German Suplex - The attacker puts the defender on the top rope facing away from the ring, climbs in there and sends it to the ground with a german suplex. Reversal - The defender pushes the attacker to the ground and hits a diving crossbody(Pin combo). Rope Cactus Clothesline - The attacker hits a knee on the gut of the defender, gets a little further, runs and strikes a powerful clothesline over the top rope, sending both to the ringside. Reversal - The defender gets down and pulls the ropes, making the attacker go over the top rope and fall on the ringside. Rope running Sasuke Special - The attacker clotheslines the defender over the top rope, senidng it to the ground. Then, it rebounds off the ropes on the opposite side of the ring, performs a cartwheel and hits the defender with a moonsault over the top rope. Reversal - The defender catches the attacker in mid-air and hits a powerslam. Finishers 1 Running Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker - The attacker clotheslines the defender and, as it runs to hit one itself, it counters with a tilt-a-whirl spin into a backbreaker. Reversal - The defender hits the clothesline. Arm Trap Neckbreaker - The attacker hits the defender with a single leg dropkick and, as it runs to strike a clothesline, it counters with an arm trap swinging neckbreaker. Reversal - The defender hits the clothesline Spinning spinebuster - The attacker hits the defender with a forarm smash and, as it runs to hit one itself, it counters with a spinning spinebuster. Reversal - The defender hits the forearm smash. Finishers 2 Lionsault - The attacker runs to the ropes, performs a springboard leap and hits the defender with a moonsault. Reversal - The defender intercepta with ita knees. Bronco Buster - With the defender seates in the corner, the attacker runs and hits it with multiple pelvic thrusts. Reversal - The defender gets up quickly and strikes a kick. Moonsault Attack - The attacker climbs to the top rope and, while the defender is still standing, it hits a moonsault. Reversal - The defender catches the attacker in mid-air and hits a powerslam. Finishers 3 Springboard Lariat - The attacker goes to the ring apron, performs a springboard leap and hits the defender with a lariat. Reversal - The defender catches the attacker in mid-air and hits an exploder suplex. 630 Senton - The attacker goes to the top rope, dives, performs a 630 flip in mid-air and hits the defender with a senton(Pin combo). Reversal - The defender slides out of the way and the attacker falls with its back on the apron. Cross Armbreaker - The attacker grabs the defender's arm, spins around it and locks a cross armbreaker(Submission). Reversal - The defedner dodges it and hits a dropkick. Category:WWE NXT: The Future Is Now DLC